Puzzleshipping Oneshots
by sqiderbitch
Summary: I am aware that these were already posted. I'm the same person, don't worry. So, yeah. Angst. Fluff. The good stuff. I'll wait to do smut, though.
1. Nightmare

Yami bolted up in a cold sweat, panting. He struggled to control his breathing and racing heart as he looked around the room.

He had stayed from the afterlife when Yugi had defeated him in the Ceremonial Duel, keeping his body and staying with Yugi and his grandfather.  
But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the guilt that the Seal of Orichalcos had brought upon him. It often plagued his sleep like this and normally he wouldn't seek comfort.

Actually, he never sought for comfort, but this time he had to make sure it was indeed, a nightmare.

So he walked out of his room and tiptoed quietly over to Yugi's room. He slowly opened the door and winced as it creaked a little loudly.

The small bundle in the bed stirred slightly and Yami chuckled lightly as his partner's tri-colored pointy hair became the only thing visible.

Yami felt an involuntary wave of relief flood over him at the sight of his partner.

... His partner. His Aibou. His Yugi.  
Yugi didn't know.. But Yami loved him with all of his heart and soul. He had stayed here instead of leaving to the afterlife because of his friends and Duel Monsters.. But he mostly stayed because of Yugi.

Yami watched Yugi a little longer and turned to leave when he tripped on nothing and tumbled to the ground.

"Yami..?" A quiet voice called sleepily from the room.  
'Dammit. Look what you did, Yami. You woke him up..' Yami thought hatefully to himself.

Yugi slowly crawled out of bed and stumbles over to Yami. "Yami, are you okay..?" He held out a hand to his darker half and Yami took it gently.

"I am fine, Aibou. I just tripped is all."  
"What were you doing over here?" Yugi yawned quietly and Yami chuckled slightly and fought the urge to hug him. "I... Well.."  
"... Was it another nightmare?" Yugi looked at him, his eyes concerned.  
"How did you know-?" Yugi frowned. "Yami, I've always known since you've first started having these nightmares..." He hugged Yami tightly. "I just figured that since you were already haunted by it in your sleep, you wouldn't want me to remind you of it in the day time. But.. Yami you dont have to worry about that anymore. It's over. You defeated Dartz and he's long gone." Yami smiled softly as he returned the embrace of his Hikari.

"Yugi... There's something I've been meaning to tell you for.. A long while. And personally, I think that's why I've been having these nightmares. Because I'm afraid if I don't tell you, I'll lose you again before I get the chance.."

Yugi looked at him curiously. "What is it, Yami..?"

"Aibou.. I love you.. With all my heart and soul. I love you more than anything," Yami gulped, extremely nervous at how he would take it.

Yugi just smiled softly and hugged him again. "... I love you too, Yami."

Yami looked down at his partner in surprise. "You do?"  
Yugi looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "I always have. You've always been there for me no matter what. You're my Mou Hitori no Boku. And I love you with all of my heart," Yugi winked and giggled. "and soul." He added.

Yami thought over this for awhile, hoping this wasn't a dream. Yugi giggled and leaned up, softly kissing Yami.

Yami quickly responded and pulled away. "... It's still late. We should get to bed."  
Yugi looked at him shyly. "D-Do you maybe.." He fiddled with his hands.

Yami went by instinct and picked Yugi up, bridal style, carrying him to his room.

Yugi giggled quietly all the way there and the two slept together, free from any harm or troublesome nightmares.


	2. Sickness

There were perks of having his own body. He could eat, he could interact with other humans, he could feel things for his own, smell things that he couldn't in spirit form, etc.

But with all the perks he got from having his new body, there were also flaws. And he was experiencing one of those right now.

Sickness.

It was in the middle of winter and the previous day consisted of Yugi and him playing in the snow. Despite all of Yugi's warnings, Yami went outside without the proper gear and now he was paying the price.

Stuck in bed, with a fever, with nothing to do but cough and sneeze, Yami stared at the ceiling. A book lay next to him but was soon forgotten. He sighed loudly. It was only noon and he was waiting for the medicine to kick in so he could maybe catch a few z's.

As if sensing Yami's predicament, Yugi knocked on the door lightly before walking in.

"Yami..?" He looked at the bedridden man and frowned.

Yami sighed before answering, "Yes, Aibou?" He turned to look ay the figure in the door way and couldn't help the smile that came to his lips.

"I brought some soup to you, Mou Hitori no Boku.. It's a little hot. But I thought you might want to eat something." Yugi said softly, holding up a bowl Yami hadn't noticed was with him when he entered. Yugi walked over slowly to Yami, careful not to spill any soup and put it on the dresser near his bed.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he felt Yami's forehead. It was still warmer than it should have been.

"I'm fine, really. Most of it is just boredom."

"You should have called for me. I would have kept you company." Yugi frowned.

"I didn't want to bother you, Aibou. You're busy and you were helping your grandfather-"

"Yami. Grandpa can take care of the shop. He'll be okay. You, however, are sick." He grabbed the bowl of soup off the dresser. "and I'm going to take care of you now because I haven't been doing a very good job all day."

"That's not-"

Yugi silenced him by shoving the spoon gently into his mouth. He smiled a little triumphantly and continued to feed Yami more soup until it was mostly gone and Yami said he was full.

"Thank you, Aibou. But as I was saying before you interrupted me.. You have been doing a good job at taking care of me. You gave me medicine and you made sure I was warm enough as well as made sure I stayed in bed."

"Be that as it may, Mou Hitori no Boku, if I had been more persistent with making you wear a jacket, you wouldn't be sick in the first place." Yugi looked at the ground.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Yugi." Yami put a hand on his cheek and made him look into his eyes. "I should have listened to you, and I didn't. Now I'm paying the price. The fault is mine."

Yugi just frowned and sighed. "At least you know now."

Yami pulled Yugi's face closer to his and closed the gap, kissing him.  
Yugi kissed back gently and Yami pulled away, feeling the effects of the medicine kicking in. He grew slightly drowsy and smiled at Yugi and closed his eyes, slowly falling sleep.

Yugi smiled back and stood up. He kissed Yami's head and was about to make his way to the door, when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked back to see Yami had a grip on him.

No words were uttered, for Yugi got the message.

Yami slid over farther on the bed, allowing more space for Yugi to climb in.  
When Yugi was next to him, he wrapped his arms around him and they both fell asleep.


	3. Anything

Yami held Yugi close in his arms, pondering what life would have been like if the little one had not been the person to solve the puzzle. Would he have fallen in love with someone else? He silently thanked the gods that Yugi had solved the puzzle.

Yugi was perfect in his eyes. He was everything to him. And he was so happy that he felt the same way as him. Although, if he didn't, he supposed it wouldn't have mattered. As long as Yugi was happy he was too.

And if Yugi fell in love with someone else, that was also okay. Sure, it would hurt; but if Yugi was happy with someone else, that alone would make him smile.

Seeing Yugi happy was a sight to behold.. Seeing him laugh or smile, his eyes sparkling and shining with his happiness... Those little details made Yami smile alone. He loved Yugi. With all of his heart and soul.

He would do anything for his light.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled softly. He kissed his head and held him tighter. Yes. Anything.


	4. Leaving

Yugi decided that enough was enough. He had been having thoughts for awhile. Thoughts such as  
"What if Yami only stays out of pity?" or  
"What if he just thinks I'm weak?"  
So he decided that he was going to leave. And save Yami from his weakness. That he would leave and let Yami find the person he deserves and needs. Not some scrawny little boy that needed protecting.  
So, he was packing. Packing for his trip. He had already left a note explaining to Yami so he wouldn't come after him.

He had almost finished, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Aibou? What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?"

Yugi stiffened. He wasn't expecting Yami to be back from working at the Game Shop so soon. This would complicate things. .. A lot.

"Uhm... I was..." He paused, not knowing what to say. Why did the universe have to be so cruel?

Yami walked over to him and studied him, "You were what, Aibou?"

"I was... ... I was packing, Yami."

"Packing? Where were you planning to go? Do I need to go with you?"

"No!" Yugi blushed at his outburst and looked at the floor. "N-No.. You don't have to come with me.."

Yami looked inside his bag. "What are you packing for, Aibou?" He looked at Yugi curiously.

Yugi avoided his gaze and shuffled his feet shyly. "I'm leaving.." He mumbled.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Speak up, Yugi. I cannot hear you."

Yugi shut his eyes tightly. "I'm leaving, Yami! I don't want you to be sad anymore! Or stay with me because you feel like you have to protect me! I want you to be happy, and I know you can't be happy with me."

Yami looked at him, dumbfounded. "Aibou... Do you honestly think I feel that way? You make me happier than anyone else can! You're the main reason I stayed back in this world! I wanted to be with you and I still do." He took a step closer to Yugi and pulled him into an embrace. "I told you before... I love you with all of my heart and soul. And nothing shall ever change that."

Yugi looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I love you too... But do you really mean that..?"

"I wouldn't lie about this, Aibou. Honestly.. Did I do something to make you doubt my feelings for you?" He wiped Yugi's tears away gently.

Yugi sighed and looked away. "No.. I just got worried, Yami. It's always a thought in the back of my head. And I just want you to be happy."

"I understand Yugi. But leaving me is the worst thing you could do. I love you. And being away from you hurts. So don't ever think that leaving me will make me happy." He leaned down and kissed Yugi gently. "Now let's get all of this unpacked."

Yugi nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah.."


	5. I'm Sorry

Yugi looked at Yami sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for, Yugi? You only wished to make me happy. Even if that meant leaving me." Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and kissed his head. "It's perfectly okay. You're still here with me, and we're both happy."

Yugi frowned and looked at him. "I should have just talked to you. I should have just asked you and told you to tell me the truth. I'm sorry I didn't."

Yami smiled softly and put a hand on his cheek. "Hindsight is rather cruel, no? Yugi."

"Hm?"

"You should have talked to me. You should have asked me. But you didn't. And it still got cleared up. Do not dwell on the past. Or what you could have done. I speak from experience. Doing that will gradually destroy you." He looked at Yugi dead in the eyes. "I have made mistakes, too. And you know which one still eats at me. But I try not to dwell on it. Because that is all over now. So don't worry."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah..." He giggled quietly and hugged Yami tightly. "I love you, Mou Hitori no Boku.."

"And I you, Aibou. You mean the world to me. And if you're ever afraid of something, Just talk to me. I'm always here for you."

"Yeah.. And the same goes for you! If you want to talk, don't ever be afraid to talk to me."

Yami smiled warmly. "I'll keep that in mind."


	6. Cold Night

It was a frosty night and Yugi had forgotten his jacket. Well, not forgotten, per se. He just hadn't brought it. He didn't think he would need it, and yet, here he was; shivering away. He hated himself for it. The only consolation was that Yami was with him. They were just walking home from the movie theatre. They had gone on a date and it was a lovely night out. But, as it got later, the temperatures dropped low. Yugi could barely stand it. Stuck in his thoughts, he didn't notice the concern on Yami's face.

Yami saw that his Aibou was uncomfortable and cold. He, however, prepared for the weather and was quite warm with his coat. Yami sighed and pulled off his coat, putting it on the smaller boy's shoulders.  
Yugi noticed the sudden warmth and looked up at Yami questioningly.

"Yami? Won't you be cold?"  
"Yugi, I've had it on longer, and I'm perfectly fine. You need it more than I do."  
"No! Don't give it to me! You shouldn't have to suffer because I was silly enough to leave my coat at home!"

As Yugi was taking off the coat, Yami stopped him.  
"Yugi. Just take it. Please. I do not wish to see you suffer any longer. I am alright."

Yugi frowned and put his arm back through the sleeve he had took off. He sighed and nodded in hesitant agreement.  
"Alright, Yami.. If that's what makes you happy."

Yami put his hands in the pockets of his pants and Yugi looped his arm through the opening space of Yami's arm. He looked up at him and smiled.

The content couple then continued their walk home.


End file.
